In the Wild
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase hid near the Amazon river where they won't be found. Will they survive? They will have to stick together as a family, one near-death experience at a time. Story is way better than summary. R&R! This story was written in the spirit of the fourth season of Lab Rats. Continuation of No Going Back. Rated T for animal attacks.


In the Wild

**Adam, Bree, and Chase all went to another country where no one would find them. They start a new life in the wild. Will they learn all of the necessary survival skills to survive in the wilderness?**

**Bree's POV**

I super-speeded Adam and Chase into the Amazon, where no one will find us. We will have to survive as long as we can in the wilderness.

"This place is beautiful!" Adam says.

"Unless you have no way to build a fire or hunt." Chase says.

"Yeah, but we have…oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Guys, how are we going to survive out here?"

"We'll have to figure it out. At least I know more about the Amazon than the both of you combined." Chase says.

"Do not!" Adam and I say simultaneously.

"Yes, I do. Just follow your elder."

"I'm six months older than you!" Adam says.

"Yes, but I'm seventy-five years smarter than you."

"Guys, if we don't stop fighting, we'll all just starve to death!" I say.

"More likely dehydrate. Lack of water kills faster than lack of food."

"Oh, Chase. Be quiet."

"What's that?" Chase asks with a panicked expression on his face.

"What's what?" Adam asks.

"My bionic hearing is picking up something."

"I hear it, too." I say.

"It's getting closer." Chase says.

"Can you tell what it is?"

"Not yet." Just when he says that a tiger jumps right in front of me. I'm too paralyzed to move.

"Bree, RUN!" Adam yells. I begin running. I find a tree and climb it. I notice the tiger is right in front of Chase. I jump down from the tree and grab him, I start to carry him up the tree, but he's heavier than he looks. Adam is tackling the tiger, which looks like the tiger is hurting more than him. I almost give out on climbing the tree. I am slipping. I'm almost to the top of the tree. _Don't stop. Grab a branch. Lift your leg. Hoist up Chase. Grab. Lift. Hoist. Grab. Lift. Hoist. You see the top. Don't stop moving._ Chase and I sit in the top of the tree until Adam looks like he's finishing off the tiger. Then the tiger turns on him. Without thinking I grab a knife I packed in case of an emergency. Luckily I'm super coordinated. I throw the knife down, and hit the tiger right in the head. It immediately collapses. I jump down from the tree, almost dropping Chase when I hit the ground.

"Looks like we're having tiger for dinner." I say.

"We still don't have a fire." Chase says.

"Focus on the positive. At least we have meat." I say. Adam hands me my knife.

"I think this is flint rock." Chase says.

"I know where to get some wood." I say.

"I guess we'll have tiger for dinner after all." Adam says.

"And we can boil water in the fire." Chase says.

"So, we'll survive." I say.

"Maybe, we just have to steer clear of predators and drink lots of water."

"And hunt." Adam adds.

"And learn which plants and fruits are poisonous and which ones aren't." I say.

"Or just stick to the fruits we can identify." Chase says.

Later on Chase and Adam gut the tiger and find its meat while I scavenge for something to scoop up water. I find a shell of a coconut. I find two more by it. I scoop water in them and carry them back to the fire, where Chase found something kind of like a pot to boil it in.

"I found water." I say.

"Well, we're right next to the Amazon river." Chase says.

"I found something to drink the water out of." I say, dumping the water from the three coconut shells into the 'pot'.

"I hear thunder." I say.

"We're in a rainforest." Chase says.

"Well, I knew that. I just want to get the word out that WE MIGHT WANT TO FIND SHELTER!

"We're under the canopy of the rainforest. We'll only get a little wet."

"What if lightning strikes?"

"Chase is too short for the lightning to notice him." Adam says.

"Yes, but you're taller, and you're in more danger." Chase replies with a smirk.

We eat the tiger and let the water cool off before drinking it. After, we climb three separate trees and go to bed. I can't sleep until the storm lifts. After the storm lifts I fall asleep with hopes that Mr. Davenport will find us. Even if we're in danger, it would be nice to be at home.


End file.
